


Les sept péchés capitaux d'Erwin et Levi

by Neechu



Series: La Croisade d'Erwin Smith [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 7 péchés capitaux, APDES, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Tout n'est que réciproque. / 2. Le salaire de Levi. / 3. La mer dans ses yeux. / 4. Le malheur des autres, le bonheur d'Erwin. / 5. Levi n'est pas un menteur. / 6. Le festin d'Erwin. / 7. Ce qu'ils ne sont pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superbia

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11151910/1/Les-7-p%C3%A9ch%C3%A9s-capitaux-d-Erwin-et-Levi).  
>  Rédigé dans le cadre de l'[ **APDES**](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Association-Pour-la-D%C3%A9fense-d-Erwin-Smith/176851/), ce texte est le 6ème pas de la [_Croisade d'Erwin Smith_](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/176851/131731247/1/). Il fallait traiter au choix une des listes de sept thèmes, et la mienne fut « Les sept péchés capitaux ».  
> 

_(Orgueil)_

Lorsqu'on les regardait de loin, il était évident que seul Erwin pouvait supporter le caractère de Levi, et la réciproque était aussi valable. Deux hommes dont le cœur avait été mangé par l'orgueil. Levi était de loin l'homme le plus fort, et il le savait. De son côté, Erwin était celui qui avait engagé Levi dans cette bataille, et savait que celui-ci ne se reposerait que sur lui. Il était également plus qu'habile quand cela touchait au domaine de la politique et de la stratégie. L'humanité ne serait plus rien face aux Titans s'ils n'étaient plus là.


	2. Avaritia

_(Avarice)_

Volant d'arbre en arbre, le Caporal-chef de l'escadron d'élite des bataillons d'exploration était presque invisible à l'œil. Il savait que cette voie, offerte par Erwin, le conduirait à sa perte. Mais il avait lui-même renoncé à le tuer, et avait choisi de le suivre à la place. Alors, libre de toutes pensées parasites, il fonçait telle une toupie sur ses cibles, sans compter le nombre de nuques qu'il avait pu trancher. Il voulait toutes les faire tomber de ses propres mains s'il le pouvait, ces abominations. Les carcasses de Titans étaient son seul salaire, son unique motivation. Il n'en tuait jamais assez, même si cela ne ramènerait jamais les compagnons qu'il avait perdus.


	3. Envidia

_(Envie)_

Vivre dans la Ville Souterraine avait été difficile. La loi du plus fort y régnait, et Levi aurait pu se contenter de la crainte et du respect qu'il inspirait. Il aurait pu faire de cette déchetterie son royaume s'il l'avait souhaité. Mais un sentiment plus fort l'animait. Il enviait ces gens à la surface. Le ciel, le soleil, la terre, l'air. Il voulait jouir de sa condition humaine. Puis, une fois hors des murs, il enviait cette faune à laquelle les Titans étaient indifférents. Même s'il avait son équipement tridimensionnel, il enviait les oiseaux qui circulaient librement dans les cieux et qui avaient peut-être même la mer plus d'une fois. Il se demandait à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler, la mer, lorsqu'il se plongeait dans les yeux d'Erwin.


	4. Ira

_(Colère)_

Levi était indifférent au monde qui l'entourait, pour ne pas dire acariâtre. Rien ne le perturbait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aimait faire croire aux gens derrière son visage inexpressif et son caractère imbuvable. Mais, à la seconde où Erwin avait croisé son regard acier, il y avait vu toute la colère qu'il contenait. Ses yeux ne lui avaient jamais évoqué les lames froides de son équipement. Non, ses prunelles ressemblaient à une tempête. Incontrôlable, fougueuse et dévastatrice. Mais c'était cette colère que le blond appréciait. Il la chérissait presque, cette passion, surtout quand ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	5. Luxuria

_(Luxure)_

Levi n'avait pas fait le premier pas la première fois, et il ne l'avait jamais fait les fois suivantes. Du moins, pas directement. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin de toute façon, ils savaient se comprendre sans échanger le moindre mot. S'abandonner l'un à l'autre était une erreur, ils l'avaient su avant même d'avoir commencé. Mais ils avaient continué, l'appel de la chair était trop présent, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'y réfléchir que le mal était déjà commis de nouveau. Levi ne s'était jamais habitué à ce corps emplissant le sien, mais dire que cela le gênait aurait été un odieux mensonge. Erwin restait toujours un homme impitoyable, mais l'image qu'il offrait de lui était différente dans ces moments-là. Et il en était de même pour Levi. C'était ainsi, lorsque l'orgasme laissait passer le prénom de l'autre entre leurs lèvres, qu'ils prenaient conscience de la confiance qui régnait entre eux désormais, absolue et inébranlable.


	6. Gula

_(Gourmandise)_

D'année en année, la qualité de la nourriture s'amenuisait. Le manque cruel de terres cultivables en était la cause. Le sol perdait de sa fertilité, et la saveur devenait presque inexistante dans la nourriture. Mais Erwin s'en accommodait bien, tant que son estomac ne criait pas famine et qu'il restait au summum de ses capacités physiques et intellectuelles. Ce qui ne perdait pas en saveur, c'était la peau de Levi pendant leurs étreintes. Il ne pouvait se lasser de celle-ci, ni d'y laisser une trace de son passage. Cela était bien trop délicieux pour pouvoir s'en priver, tout aussi délicieux que les soupirs du brun, entre le reproche et le plaisir.

 


	7. Acedia

_(Paresse)_

Le véritable ennemi de l'homme, en dehors des Titans, était la paresse. La paresse était la pire des épidémies, pire que la peste, et elle s'était rapidement répandue pendant ce siècle de paix tangible. C'était cette paresse qui avait plongé l'humanité dans l'indolence. A force de s'ennuyer profondément, les soldats eux-mêmes s'étaient persuadés de leur soi-disant inutilité. Malgré tous leurs défauts, Erwin et Levi ne s'étaient jamais reposés sur leurs lauriers. Sauf quand Levi restait dormir dans le lit d'Erwin, et que ce dernier laissait la bougie se consumer toute seule sans prendre la peine de se redresser pour souffler dessus afin de l'éteindre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Me voilà ainsi débarrassée de mes faiblesses._


End file.
